


Tu Non Sei, Mai lo Sarai.

by Danail



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family, Free Verse, Gen, Italian Character(s), Italiano | Italian, Other, Tethra
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danail/pseuds/Danail
Summary: Poesia sulla famiglia.Quando ti senti un estraneo tra i tuoi stessi parenti, l'unica cosa da fare è rifiutare e trovare la tua vera famiglia.





	Tu Non Sei, Mai lo Sarai.

 

Tu non Sei, mai lo Sarai.

Tu non Sei, mai lo Sarai.

{https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pUZeSYsU0Uk}

Tu non sei mia madre.  
Perfetta nella mente, ottusa nel cuore,  
Prezioso marmo bianco, freddo e gelido al tocco di indegne mani vive,  
Così tu fatta. Cavi d'acciaio splendente fanno le tu vene, schede di plastica fanno il tuo cervello,  
E piccola macchina con piccole luci che è il tuo Io.  
Tu non sei mia madre, mai lo sarai.

  


Tu non sei mio padre.  
Infelice ibrido di materie discordi,  
Ridotto all'impotenza da catene invisibili, rinchiuso nella tua cupa prigione,  
Insensibile ai richiami del Sole, non vuoi vedere la loro strada di libertà.  
Immerso nella tua oscura disperazione, ignori i percorsi del destino.  
Tu non sei mio padre, mai lo sarai.

  


Tu non sei mio fratello, tu non sei mia sorella.  
Mente senza busto né radici, anima lacerata,  
Sanguini copiosamente, trascuri le tue ferite,  
Percorso sbagliato scelto per la guarigione, non troverai mai la giusta via  
E t'aggrappi come una pulce al volo indomito di qualcun'altro, invano.  
Tu non sei mio fratello, tu non sei mia sorella, mai lo sarai.

Voi non siete la mia famiglia.  
Trascinate in fondo come se foste onde le vostre vittime,  
Circoli viziosi neri e torbidi, intorpiditi dalle promesse dello stallo.  
Non volete sentire le voci, mai le seguirete.  
Sbattete contro i vetri luccicanti delle finestre, ma non vedete la porta spalancata della Vita.  
Voi non siete la mia famiglia, mai lo sarete.

  


Voi non siete sangue del mio sangue, non siete ossa delle mie ossa.  
Non vi dono il mio corpo, non saremo mai una cosa sola.  
Non ti dono il mio spirito, mai l'anima vostra sarà resa.  
Voi non siete sangue del mio sangue, non siete ossa delle mie ossa.  
E mai lo sarete.

Io vi ripudio.  
Non sei mia madre, non sei mio padre, non sei mio fratello e sorella. Mai lo sarete.  
Rigide persone di ferro lucente, per voi è importante il "come?": il "perché?" non troverà mai spazio nel vostro malato intelletto d'acciaio.  
Sono un'estranea nel vostro fosco gruppo, i vostri legami spenti non mi contemplano. Mai mi contempleranno.  
Ci saranno vincoli più forti del sangue per me, ci saranno miei congiunti che m'accoglieranno.  
Io vi rifiuto: loro sono la mia famiglia, per sempre lo saranno.

  


Io vi abbandono.  
Le vostre catene non saranno mai le mie, la vostra crudeltà non sarà mai la mia.  
E volerò selvaggia verso il luminoso Sole verso terre che voi neanche in sogno potrete immaginare,  
Neanche la vostra più limpida speranza potrà mai permettervi di trovarmi,  
Neanche la vostra illusione più spinta potrà farvi camminare nella terra di Tethra.  
Io vi abbandono. Per sempre.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Angolo  
> dell'Autrice.  
>    
> Uhm...  
> Salve!  
> È da un po' che non scrivo qualcosa. Si sa, questo per chi  
> lavora o va a scuola non è proprio un periodo perfetto per  
> scrivere. Le idee ci stanno, ma... il tempo? Le ispirazioni sono sempre  
> troppe da mettere tutte su carta (o su foglio World, ehehe) e portarle  
> avanti, la cosa importante è comunque annotarsele, no?  
> Stavolta ho fatto qualcosa di simile. Non sono molto brava a scrivere  
> poesie, nonostante mi piaccia leggerle. Questa mi è venuta  
> in un momento no, personalmente il risultato mi piace nonostante. Spero  
> che sia lo stesso per voi lettori ^^  
> Ci tenevo a dire che un strofa non è esattamente mia, ma  
> l'ho estrapolata da una formula presente nei riti celtici dell'unione  
> di due anime (qualcosa simile a un matrimonio, ma con l'idea di fondo  
> leggermente diversa). Vi riporto testo in gaelico qui assieme alla  
> traduzione italiana.
> 
> Testo  
> originale:   
>  “Is  
> tu fuil 'o mo Chuislean, is  
> tu Cnaimh de mo Cnaimh.   
>  Is  
> leatsa mo bhodhaig chum gum bi  
> sin 'n ar n-aon.   
>  Is  
> leatsa m'anam gus an  
> criochnaich ar saoghal.   
>  Is  
> tu fuil 'o mo, is tu cnaimh de  
> mo cnaimh.” 
> 
> Traduzione:  
> Tu sei Sangue del mio Sangue, e Ossa  
> delle mie Ossa.  
> Ti dono il mio Corpo, così saremo  
> una Cosa sola.  
> Ti dono il mio Spirito, finché l'Anima nostra non  
> sarà resa.  
> Tu sei Sangue del mio Sangue, e Ossa  
> delle mie Ossa.


End file.
